Sam, Dean, Cas, Edward, and Jacob Go On Holiday
by MzCasWinchester69
Summary: Golorios hunks guys go to a house on the beach.  There, they have funtimes?  My summaries suck, but the story is so so so much better!   Yaoi, dont like, dont read!


******kay so this story has like totally hot guy. but there wont be / for a bit. and edwadr and jakob dont com till later... but it will be totally worth waiting for :) any feedback is great!

One day Sam and Dean decided to go on holiday because they were tired of fighting demons and stuff all the time. They decided to go to the beach because that's where all the best holidays happened, and Sam wanted to show off his magnificent glorious rippling pectorals and abs in the sunlight of the beach. Dean also wanted to show off his own muscles, but also he wanted to see other people at the beach too. So Sam and Dean packed all of their plaid flannel hunting shirts and cargo jackets and jeans and boots and guns and stuff and Sam booked a room on the beach using travelocity on the computer but the computer has pop ups because Dean visits too many porn sites and the sites have given the computer a virus.

Sam clicks the yes button on the travel sit and Cas flies into the room and Dean knew that Cas had really pretty wings even though he never saw them. they were black like his vessel's hair and sleek and shiny and probably really sensitive or at least that's what Dean thinks Cas's wings look like. They were glorious like Cas's eyes they were blue and sparkling mesmerizing. Cas's trenchcoat and shirt and tie and pants and jacket were wrinkled and his hair was messy and Dean couldn't help but wonder if his sex-hair.

Cas looked deep into Dean's soul and said "Hello Dean" in a deep gravelly wrecked voice that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want him to know how happy I was to see my angel so I just said "What the hell Cas,"

My brother made a bitchface because he probably didn't want Cas to come with us to the beach because Sam and Cas don't get along. "We're going on holiday, Cas," Sam said hoping the angel would take a hint he didn't because angels don't understand holidays because angels never went on holiday especially god so when god went on holiday it was especially rediculous and also Cas was really oblivious too. Cas angled his head to show us he was confused and said, "I don't understand this concept of a holiday" he said and Sam said "A holiday is when you go on a trip to the beach to have fun and relax and surf and stuff. I really like to research but sometimes I don't and that is when I go on a holiday."

Cas stares deep into Dean's soul and says, "I want to come along too." Sam made a nother bitchface because he knew Cas wouldn't fit into the impala even though he could fit into the impala and also Cas could just fly over to the beach and meet them there.

"We need to go swim suit shopping," said dean imagining cas trying on new swimsuits and also all the other girls in the store who were trying on swimsuits. Sam thought this was a good idea because the clothes they already had were not suitable for the beach. So they went to the store and got new bathing suits even Cas who did not understand why he needed one and that.

"Dean" said Sam to Dean "what about these one?" the swim suit green yellow with black skulls with bows. sam boxers with the same patarn. "i like them but they to big. I want to show of my big shinie glorious manboob muscles (the square ones on there cest. I dont know what they r called) and my ice cube tray abs." "okay" said Dean to Sam. He knew that small was to big for his brother but he didnt want Sams glorious muscles to look better than his almost as glorious but not quite as shiny or ice cube muscles that he had. "I dont think that is a sute" said the cas angel. His hair was glowing like a genie in a genie lamp like in aladin when jafar tries to get the genie lamp out from aladin. the lights from the store were really bright and it looked like he had a halo like from the old timey photos of Jesus not like the video game halo. which is lame.

They bote swimming suit but cas got a wet sute cause he didnt want to show off his body cause it was not as good as Dean or Sams and he still didnt know what swimming or holiday for. "I will shower in this." he said when they got to the hotel they were staying in the hotel was really nice it was like a france, paris hotel with bread on the pillow for the people who stayed in the hotel. There was a shower and a toilet in the bathroom but there were also one of the extra toilets that flush and stuff comes out that weird uropeen countries have it looked kinda like a drinking fontian and like a toilet put together. Their was a really big tv that had like 1327829357 channels and there was also only one twin bed. "what should we do" said Dean. He was the practical brother.

"i think we can all fit to sleep in the bed even though it is little and is ment for only one probably little kid to sleep in" said cas. He was gitting hot in his tan trench coat but it was his only main clothes piece item that made him special from all the other pretty beach people so he kept it on even though it was making him really hot. "OK" said Sam and Dean. They immediately took off their really hot and sexy hunter clothes to there underwares. Dean was wearing really many boxers that were like string bikini undies but black with orange and other manly color pokadots they made his manhood bulge really big. Sam knew his brother was bigger than him even though sam was taller and had super hot shinky ice cube abs but not like ice cubes cause they were warm to touch.

Sam was wearing girly gsring undies. they were purple and had lacies on the edge. Dean and Cas gave Sam a odd look when they saw his undies "these where Jess's undies" Sam said sadly "they are the only sexy part of her i have left. cas and Dean were properly sad adn felt sad for sam cause his gf was killed (oops spoiler sorry guise) sams had a big manhood like his brother but not as big but it was still big like almos 14 inches it was really big and almost fell out of the undes. Cas felt left out so he took off his sute and then put on his cote again cause he likeed to wear always. cas was wearing some normal guy undes, cept they had monday on the but only it was tuesday so it was gross cause it looked like he had worn them for.

"Hey!" said Dean to cas "Your undes are the wrong day!" cas looked sad. also he was sad cause his manmeat was really small, but he was an angel so he was a virgin and having coitus makes your manhood bigger and thats why dean had such a big one cause he had lots of girlfriends (thats true my biololgy teacher said told us that and she also says dinosors killed the cavemans so she is right cause thats what the cave paintings say in the caves.)

"i am sad" said cas he didnt know relationship feeling words. he only know sad mad adn happy but he was never happy cause he was a angle of the lord and angels never are happy cause they always have to do work saving people from sin and danger and stuff.

"Its kay" said Dean "we will find you a nice little hole to put your little cas in and they you wont be a virgin and your pen-is will bigger"

"yay said cas. he was really hot so he took of his coat and went under the covers of the cozy king size bed. sam and dean then snuggled with him cas in the middle of the small bed. it was cozy and dean started eating the pie he had gotten from his pocket.

"yummy i like pie it means a woman has been in a kitchen" said dean to sam but sam was too busy looking for some reeseerch under the bed. sam like reseerch alot (wink wink)

Sudden, Cas sat straight up in bed and gasped and turned to stair into Dean's butifull green cat eyes. "Dean," he urgent said "I cents a werewolf and vamprie are in this same hotel we should hunt them down before they somebody."

Dean agreed but was stairing at Cas's chest it wasn't what he usual butdamn that scrawny chest was appealing in th moonlight and but then Sam decided was good idea so all jumped out of bed and grabbed there powerful fire arms (lol not those powerfulk firearms silliesu perves) and ran out of the room and when they opend the door they saw a beutifull lade. She had amazing gloriusly long bleach blond hair that was super pretty curly but not so culy that she cudn't straiten it when she felt like straitening it and her eyes were this awesum shade of violt but sumtimes they shoned golden in the light. She wore a string bikiny because at the beach and but so she was super skiny and had a great tan and Sam and Dean and Cas were all staring at her because they know that they want to have super kinxy sex with her.

"Hey said Same Yer hot, and I'm hot so we shud have the"

dean pushed his broer a side. "No, lade, you should let me fuxx you because as you can see I have the bigger packg and that is was th lades want."

Cas did not knew what th strange feeeeling was that was curling in his loins. It was apairnt to all that he was a rounsedn be Cse they could see little Cas straining against Cas's underwire and but then he stared deep into Dean's soul and said "Dean I am what to do? My penis"

"Dean came up with an idea because he was god at plans. "Lade, yo ushould have sex with all of us same time."

The lade Michelle (that's meee!) laughed because these were vary sexy mens, but she already had a bf who like amillion times the sexy. "You guise are cute, "she said and pulled off her sweater, "but I has a boyf and you are not him and you should sex each other."

Awed by michelle's wisdome, the men accepted her rejecshun and went to find the wairwoof and vamprie. Cas lead them to there room. Unce outsyde thh room, Sam and Dean wanted to barge in but Cas stops them.

"We should spy on them he said so that we can surprise them and not be dead"

This was good so they did that and they head interestresting things these interesting things were this:

"I'm glad were alone now lovah," shaid a mail voice.

"Me too I am glad that we killed that bitch bella I can't believe she was a witch who put us under her spell and made us thought we loved her and stuff." Another mail vvoicee.

"I thnk you are so much sexier and your manmeat makes me hungry."

"u make me want to cum so hard."

"take me now stud!"

cas peepked in the doorkeyhole thingy and saw there was an gorgous spackel vampire and he was stroking the manmeat of the wearwolf, it was shiny and hard and bigger than a mini baseball bat that you get at the baseball game when you go there when you are little and spend too much time byeing stuff cause baseball is a boring sport. "I wanna a popsickle said cas he liked to suck on things like popcikles but he didnt like popcikles cause they were to cold to suk on and his teeth would hurt he thoght the manmeat looked like a delish hotdog but better cause hot dogs are salty and like the weafwolfs manmeat was delicous like banana upside down cake with extra icing (hee hee).

"let me see said dean he liked to look at pretty mens and there had to be pretty mens cause cas little cas biggered and poked form the bathrobe cas was whereing it was pik and had bunnies on it noone knowed where it came from but it let little cas hang out the bottom cause it was really from the baby section at baby gap.

I'm hungry" said cas he was so hungry it was like a levathaithean had possessessed him (oops spoiler sorry guise!) he bursted into the room and grabbed the manmeat from the sparkel wampire edward and put it in his mouth the sexy wearwolf moaned "ahhhowwww yussss" and his head hit the headbord but it fell apart cause there was already bite marks from when the wearwolf was sexxing the vampire, but not really cause only edward dos the sexxing, but sometimes he doesnt cause he is tires even though he doesnt get tireds cause he es a vampre and doent sleap ever.

"yumm man meet! said cas with his mouth full not edward the vampire was mad cause he wanted to eat the manmeet cause his venim would hurt the wearwolf and he could get sustanance from manjuice just like from blood!

now dean and sam were left out cause they did have not any manmeet to eat and suck on. sam ran over to the bed but he fell down on the way and then dean stood on his head as a stepstool so edward could eat some other manmeet. Cause cas had put a spell on dean the edwards venum didnt hurt deans manhoodmeet.

"Yum said edwarfd he liked the taste like stawbereis and gengerbread. Soon all the left out chracters were included and they made a 69696 shich is like 69 sexxing but with extra peoples on the edges so they dont get left out. all the other resedents at the hotel could hear "yumyumamunmunmuanmeusnamn cumming (hee) form the hotel room michelle listened outside the door cause her bf was away and she was missing him alot and he liked to have her watch hot guies sexxing cause he was a really cool and nice bf.

After 3 hrs abd after all th guys had cum 5 tiems, they were all tried even edwerd and Cas who didn't sleep but did after sexxing because the sexxing made them. So they gaught intwo the gient bed in edwerd and Jakob's bed and they fell asleep and they was awl cuddling excepting for Sam amd Dean cuz they are brothers and incest is moraley wrong.

Wen thy woke up after then owers, they slept so long bdcause of refractory periods for men r long I know cuz my bf and I fuxx all th time, they awl had morning would. Dean and Cas woked up 1st because they r profund bundt mates so Dean said baring his sould "I love you Cas we shud be together always" and Cas said "wut about Liza and Bon" because he had seen Dean when he wad with Lise and he had listened to that song Someone Liek Yoo by Adele cuz that song totes describes there relationship and Dean said "I dunt lobe her, I loce you my angle"

So and then Cas rolld on top ov Dean and pinned him to thee bed and said "Say my name beach" and Dean did and Cas stuck his tung in Dean mouth and thw y started moaning and rollin around in evryun and wokw vryun up and Edwerd and Jacob were like so tuned on and but Sam wuznt because incest wad morall wrong and Sam dunt gets along wiv Cas.

Meenwhale Michelle and her super sexxy hot bf were fuxxing acuz theyy do dat a whole lot because they lobe eacher and her bf is totes Michelle's beach. Meanwhale Jaceb and Edwerd and Sam was havink a threeway and Jakib wad on the bottom he was cring as Jacob as Edwerd slammed into his hole wiv her swerd and Sam was on top of Ddwerd because Edwerd was the only one strong enough to handel Sam manmeat.

Evrun in th hottel could here th men but they were kay with it becau if they culdn't get any at least thy could lissen to hot guys going at it.

hey had ot have a nother nap cause they have a long freactory period like before and the humens were hungry so they ate blueberry pie and waffels and some mildshakes. they also intordused eachother to eachother cause when you sexx somone you shold atleast now there nam. so sam said I'm sam and dean said i'm dean and cas said I am castiel angle of the lord adn edwade said i am edward and jakov said i am jocovb and then they were all introdused.

but they were still honrey so they went back to bed they wanted to try some kinkty stuffs so they brought som proops from the food place where they got theere brekfast. they got banananas and an apple and some whipped cream adn a pineapple and some other stufs oh yah and some whipped cream and a spoon. jacob wasthe bottom again cause he was almost gbay in that magazinebut then hewas like no i'm not but he is cause yah. so he layed on the bed on his tummy almost ice cube tray washing machine abs(i dont know why they are called washing mackine abs but my mom alsays says that and she is cool, and we are lerning simeilies and they compaire thins that arent a like and abs arent like washing machinmes.

joblc layed on his side and deen put some whipped cream on his but. then he put the spoon in too caus e thaey are kinky like that. "ouch said jovov cause yah know the spoon was cold and you cant put things in a out hole withoutsome conseqinces. then they but the babnanb in cas he said ouch but not loud cause angles cant vomplain cause that would make gosd mad cuase he doesnt like whiners like lucifer cause he likeed the peoop;le too much so god got jellos and so he made the deemans and other aminals cause yah. then they stuck the apple in joacobs mouth cause he was wining to much.

hmm said edward next. what should we do with the pineaple?

Same snat snache grabbed the pineapply oot of Edwerd's hand. "I have an idea." He sedd. He got his knive out of his bag and began craving a whole into in the pineapple and after he wuz done he held it up and see "Look what I made evryone!"

"Is that a gory whoe?" axed Jacob. Cas is confused. He truned his gorgeus spakling blue glorious eyes to daen. "What's a gory hole he asked Dean because he thought Dean nu everything because he lobed him.

Beffro Dean could answer Sam Cas Sam laughed "You jerk thisn't a glor hole tis a the house of Sponjbob Skarepnts!" (haha u preverts u thot itwas somet else, din't yoo?"

Edwerd looked at him and spakled he was beautiful and nekkid and sweaty and Sam laughed again and said just kidding it relly if a glory hole we have sex with it So they all had secs with is and then they had the sexx with each other and it was glorious because that they were all really hott mens and they are totally gay for each other excpet for Sam and Dean because and yeah. Soon tho they got th to the really kinxy parts and they stared slaping each other on theere tight firm assses butt when Dean tried to slap Jacob Edwer'ds butt he hert his hand because edvampires are hard (heehee) and slaping them makes people's hands hert and sometimes Dean can be stupidd when he is ahorne.

"Owww" he sedd but the was still honry but Cas was jelly so he slapped Dean's ass and sedd "Dane,u r knot doing it rat letteme show you how to doint."

Then Cas spanped edwerd on thass and he also sedd Ouch too but so did Edwerd because both the vamp and th angle were very hard. (Heeaha)

the hot mes go it a line with edwaakd at the back ant beganns to smpank eachother but sooon they gots all a horney adn ahd to do some mor e sessing. they sexxedd for hour s adn ahours adn hours. it was much founs they then had to take adn long nap cause yah. then tey= had to go ieat so =m e food csau e they are mens and mends have to eat lots of food tey fesasted on hotdogs adn carrots adn sausage adn abnanans nd popsicles they did this so they woudl stll be int the mood for more sexxign later.

"i wish my manmeat was as bigl as yours said cas to daeh, he was feeling selfconscous cause his was only liek 12 inces longs. 'dont feel bad dsaid deen. he told cas the storyies of how he had mad made his manhood so big. cas fekt better so then he wanted to practice making his manmeet bigger but he wanted to try on javbob adn javob said he was too tired adn needed to take a bubbles bath cause his (hee hee) hurt

"blarg said cas i needta make meh manmeet bigger so he then went to find edward casues vamward was a bampire and ever cot tires. "I will my manmeet you" said cas. he was really excc8ted a d n his manmeaet was sticking u;p almost to his chin. it was like a zombie wormt that had come to life from the dead. it also looked rewally angry adn so it was crying drips of stuff that was stick adn whtitings like frosting with water in it.

Oh yum said adn crawled to lck it off. eww salty. he said adn wen t away.l

_I'd rather fuxx you that kiss you_

The mens stopped what they were doing when they herd a song cum on for the room nest to them. Itw very catchy and the boys mens began to move in beat to it. Jacobn kept cryins becuz he was beins fuzzed inwo he mattresss. SAm was hasing fun but so was Jacobs even tho he was cryins befaus he was sooo happuy and th pain fwelt reheally good and he waere a masokis.

_but I won't press thissue_

Dean were gettin jelly so he pushed Edwerd out ov thei way and shoved him ash at his angle and said "If you need a hole take myn." Cas was touched "Thaz the sweatest thin anyone had even told me." Daen gave Cas an smile an said "I no. Jus do it."

_Its 3am she wont put out_

An then God walkd in and sedd "Sons I am distapont." An walked baqq out and Sam was worred acuz he dint want God to bbe mad at hims but Cas sedd "Dunt worr twas only a demon pretending to be God and Sam was relieved and Jacob kept cryins because Sam had stamnia. Cas gabbed Deans hurr and pulled him hed beacq and trust his tung into him mouf and pushed inside and Dean took it wbefcause he loveb his profound bond mate.

_lez go make out wid her frans_

"I lobe you Cass," he said tho he was feeling suck intess plaisure. "i lobed you cents you held me tight and pulled me fro hell (oops sorry nother spoiler giuise!)

_made out wid her fanns franss_

"I lobe you to Dane" said Cass and he Dean.

_I wanna lot mo profanty an alot less viginty_

"way did edwerd goo?" axed Jacobs as he cryed. i wanna ateel him that i lobe him!" "quit beech," said sam.

Jabac was a gud bitcch so he quit.

I bove you daen. said sammeh but like a brober so it isnt grass said sammeh he was felling centimentel so he dene. I lobe you said all the people withcout any lookinga th eachthouther cause the lights were off cause peepsle shount sexx with teh ligneh on uneless they are suber smexx like michelle (heh yah i'm like really hot guise, but you havnt have this cause u not sexx enogh ant cause mey boifran is supr hott and he somtim like to shar but usual he lime to keep all sexx himsef.)

then cause the all byos wer liek relly sexx and liek lied reall in sape haeu had athoes go and they all sexxtogegther, tot was a feet of mroedorn engeneeereng cause there were like 7 of thm and all tehere manmeets were like reelybeg and dlike dint fit rignt on tne bed cause it was lie only a littlel king bed, (my bedd is like 5king puta al together..

then after the fractoruy peerd (haveta be bolonlogically crrect haah) they all sexs mor then cas sad

"My tun hurt" then he on the floor

gross"S sad edvar then he on cas thjen cas on sammed tehen daenon jabok who say"me too then he on the floor

oh noooes said michelle she had been the window so seh saw "guise you must be of preffger cause thats waht prgers do cause i saw on P40n (heh you thought i was a sa pron wich meens porn but I dont need por that cause me boifran is super sexx than that)

oh nooes said joabeom

yayi not pregger said daen

me ne nie other! daud sanneg

ayayayayayayayayayaya they asaid and had a non ensest hug caus eincest is rowwss and morrilly rong.

the n cas and jokob on the floor then rbb the y ... (tummeh guise dont be of prev!) there was somthong inside!

Cas wuz consurned acuz Jacov wud a beach and wimpy and not strung enov to haf a bebe so he sedd "Jazoc I am consurned for you acuz you are a beach and wimpy and nut strung enogh to have a bebe lemme take care of that." but Jacon craddled his swolen tummeh and said "No tiz my bebe you canne take her away from me for it is mine." and but Cass wouldn't take any of his sith so he pressed two finjers again Jaxob's frohed and a whate let appaired and and Jazob passed out and his tummehwasdn't swolen no more.

"What do Cas?" dimended Sammeh. what do?"

"Did ewe exercize him?" axed Dean.

:No, asid Cazz. I remombed him bebe acuz he weren't strung anought and put det bebe in my womb. I am and angle of the LORD and Amstrong and I will have our bebes."

"but is still ours?" sedd edWerd. He wanded a bebe wiv Janob. It has seem like God smelled upon hem when he decouvert dat Jakob wax of pregnant but they dream was cruilley tern awad for him when the angle of de LORD sedd him wairewoof wadn't strung enaugh for of bebe birth giving. But mebbe...mebbe, even if Cazz was given birth mebbe dat bebe was still him! Edwairedd sent up a preyr, promising to be mure religulous if he could have dat bebe. He wanded a bebe wiv Jakol.

"twill still be es yours asshured Cas, patten the vimpured's shouldre cunsulingly. Him tummy was more swolen. And dien was turned on. But he minding himself that not prudent to sexx during third trimestre. (I know dis because...erm...Y=ah.)

but then Cash feel to knees and had constrictions and Michelle jumted true the windew and shouted "He givin bird! Make away becuz I am an regist nurse I know what do, we ned towels and hot water and space and oxygen and a kife acuz we gunna need cut dat bebe out and stuff and I am nurse so dun't worry I know what do!"

and dean and samm went to go get de towers from debath room and edward stud theyr and spackled a cuz Michelle needed de light and everyone was glad Michelle was their because she was so good and kind and selfless and smart and amazing and hot and a generally good person and but then cas said "No I got dis" and light filled de room and suddenly Castell's timmy wasn't swullen no more and he held to bebes in his arms and they were beutiful and not icky or gross or red or pruple they were normal bebes but one have one christal blue aye and won cat gren eye and plae beautiful skinn an evry budy knew dat baby was gun be sexx in when grown up. And de udder bebe had lung cruly blond hurr and hazel eyes and wuz also pretty and knew to be sexy lade when grew up she kinda looked like Michelle but de bebe wudn't gonna be ad pretty as Michelle.

and den Jacon woken up and began bird given and Michelle quickly helped him it was a blood mess and evryone was tired but Michelle was still beauty and soon Jafob was soon sitting in de bedd nest to Cas, dey were olding there bebes, and Jacob bebe was beautimus and it had fengs and amber eyes and beautiful tann skin and it too be sexx later.

Dean took bebe boy from Cass and sedd "We will name Bobby John, after the two men who was fadders to me, but am now ded (sorry guise, nuther spolier!)" and Cas sedd "That was butifuk Daen."

"And whale the cupples were gooing over there bebes Samm was sud becuse he dint have a bebe of him own a son of him own so Castell gave him to the other bebe the bebe girl and said "You can her scents she looks like Jessica."

Jacob's bellybutton


End file.
